hunt or be hunted
by FreakDivision
Summary: A supernatural Homestuck story. All humans and pre scratched trolls along with a few dansestors. The story starts with Dave Strider finding his brother in the middle of something horrifying but then ventures on to meeting over characters and about their lives.


Your name is Dave Strider and you just woke up out of your bed after hearing a loud woman's shriek coming from you brother's room. You sit up in your bed as you stay still for the next few seconds listening to hear for any movement. You fail to hear any other noises and feel like it's about time to investigate. You pull back the covers exposing your PJ bottoms and the rest of your body that was hiding underneath; let your feet dangle out of bed just for another second.

After not hearing another noise since the shriek you start to worry about your bro who can be a tad annoying...ok very annoying but you still love him. You get out of your bed and make your way over to you turn tables which have a nice display of two swords just above it. You grab one of the swords and make your way out of the room being cautious about the wires you have scattered all over your room.

You open your bedroom door and stick your head out looking around the hall ways to see if there was any more movement. You fail to see any but the light in your brother's room is burning bright. You slowly make your way to his room clutching onto your sword tightly. You peek your head into the room.

After your eyes shot wide open and you felt all the words you wanted to say at this point get stuck in your throat the only thing that draws your bros attention to you is when you dropped you sword letting it hit the wall making a loud enough noise to make him aware of your presence.

Your bro, Dirk turns around and looks at you, his clothes soaked in blood along with his sword. He faces you completely blood on his face some being his very own his hair is trenched in the bright red colour against the blond.

He drops his own sword proving to you he is going to cause you any harm however the dead body lying behind him tells you otherwise. You back up a little barley just lifting your hand up pointing at the dead body on the floor. He looked at the body. "Look lil man I can explain everything."

You shook your head "h-how can you possible even go about explaining the dead body that lies behind you bro?" Dave managed to get out still staring at the woman's corpse.

"Look just come downstairs and let me explain" his Texas accent burning your ears along with the blinding light that hangs above him. "Just..." he looks at the woman "just let me clean up first ok?"

You slowly nod not wanting to look at the body any longer. You pick up your sword and go downstairs into the living room sitting on the sofa hugging your knees. You left your shades upstairs wondering if you should get them, there was no real point seeing it was just you and your bro in the house well you, your bro and the...woman upstairs.

When you were just about to consider getting up to retrieve your shade, when your bro came back down all cleaned up no sword with him either. He looked down at you and you look back up at him you red eyes staring as he hides his eyes through his triangular anime eyes. "Ok talk" you say finally breaking the science.

And just like that your bro is talking but what is coming out of his mouth just horrifies your ears as he talks about what his real job is.

You had always believed your bro worked in the night club down the street as the DJ but apparently not. He was a hunter but not any kind of hunter. He hunts things that you only believed in when you were just a little kid, the ones that hid in your wardrobe when you slept or crept under your bed ready to drag you under and eat you. Your brother hunts Demons.

You listen to him going on and on about his story and about how long he has being doing it and that he doesn't get paid to do this and he also told you about how lucky they are to be able to stay in the same area and not have to keep moving around instead.

After what felt like hours but in reality was half an hour he stops talking to look at your horrified face that never seem to change through the whole of this conversation.

_Dave why was it so important to wake me up this early in the morning? _

John questioned down the phone and Dave sighed.

_Look John is it ok if I crash at your tonight?_

_How come?_

_Because Bro is having a little...problem right now and he needs to 'clean it' up._

There was a long silence down the phone for a minute.

_Yeah ok Dave you can spend the night see you in a sec._

_Yeah bye._

You back your stuff together and your bro drives you over to Johns not trusting you to go walking around at this time of night. You didn't even want to be out at this time of night seeing what you just saw with your brother in his room. You still couldn't shake this feeling of these kinds of things exist and they live amongst you. For all you know your friends could be these creatures the idea makes you feel so uncomfortable and you fidget in your seat.

After some time you are dropped off at Johns house John waiting for you and waving at you as soon as your car pulls over. You get out not saying anything to Dirk and just leave. You just walk up to John front door when your bro drives away and your here now left with John Egbert while your brother is going back home to clean up the dead body.

You enter John's house you and him still in your Pyjamas. He grabs hold of your wrist as he drags you upstairs into his room. "Sorry I didn't have time to put up a mattress and I didn't want to wake up my dad so you're going to have to sleep with me" no homo my ass you think to yourself.

You just nod "yeah that will be ok" he smiles and gets into the bed not wanting to be up any longer. He waits for you to join him and you don't leave him waiting for too long, it's not long till you are in the same bed as the dorkest kid you know.

The bed is small and a tight fit seeing it's not a double bed your pretty sure he used this as an excuse to cuddle up with you which within seconds he is doing exactly that. His head and hand is resting on your chest while he is stealing your body warmth.

Within seconds he is asleep and cuddling to you. It takes you about an hour to finally get to sleep and it's already 6. You just couldn't get that image out of your head as your bro was standing over that dead wom...creature and slaughtered it.

You're pretty sure this is going to haunt you for years.


End file.
